


обнять и использовать

by ilen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love Triangles, M/M, написано: 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: трагикомедия в трех актах.
Kudos: 2





	1. акт первый

**Author's Note:**

> эстетика в моем паблике: https://vk.com/wall-165315893_1082  
> плейлист к работе (послушайте его, обязательно послушайте): https://vk.com/audio?z=audio_playlist-165315893_18

Первые заморозки случились как-то совсем неожиданно. Собрались в глубокие темные — неподъемные — тучи над еще не успевшей до конца опасть листвой, а потом обрушились на утонувший в позднем вечере город белыми хлопьями.  
Таким радуются в канун рождества.  
В последние дни октября они смущают, раздражают и, совсем немного, навевают тоску: словно бы тебе вручили подарок раньше времени, а он еще и не тот, который ты хотел.  
Может, конечно, проблема в самом Накамото, который попросту не знает, чего он хочет на самом деле.

Он смотрит, как в цветочном через дорогу гаснет свет, и делает несколько шагов назад — в густую тень пустой остановки. Дверь открывается, и из нее выходит Тэен, сразу же подставляющий уставшее, но довольное лицо хлопьям снега. У него дутая темно-синяя куртка — снова нараспашку, а шарф бесполезно свисает из незастегнутого рюкзака, который пока что переброшен лишь через одно плечо.  
Глупый, — думает Накамото, — снова простынет же.

А Тэен просто стоит.  
У него закрыты глаза, а теплый, неуместно теплый свет уличного фонаря оставляет на намокающих таящим снегом скулах сверкающие блики.  
Тэен мог бы сейчас плакать, и это вряд ли было заметно.

Тэен действительно мог бы сейчас плакать.

Но он только встряхивает головой и оборачивается, наконец, чтобы закрыть магазин. Отправляет ключи в рюкзак, запихивает туда же, дуреха, шарф, и достает из кармана смартфон. Хмурится.  
Набирает что-то быстро, и Накамото чувствует, как в кармане джинсов вибрирует его собственный, но даже не достает его.  
Ему виновато.  
До густого противного комка в горле и тянущей боли под ребрами, ему виновато, но.  
Телефон он так и не достает.

Потому что Тэен заслуживает большего, а еще потому,  
что Накамото знает подтекст этой фразы —  
— он не уверен, что может дать Тэену то, что он заслуживает.  
И это не одно и то же.

Накамото запрыгивает в следующий подъехавший автобус и едет до конца. Телефон достает у самого подъезда — небрежным касанием смахивает тэеново беспокойство, не открывая даже, и набирает по памяти.  
По старой паршивой памяти.

— Да?  
— Я у твоего дома, — голос предательски хрипит, поэтому приходится откашляться. — Пустишь?  
— Нет, — говорит Донен и вешает трубку.  
А через пять минут спускается в растянутых домашних спортивках, огромном пуховике по колено и — Накамото глаза привычно закатывает — в шлепанцах на босу ногу. Прямо по мокрому снегу.  
Он шумно шлепает и шипит ругательства, пока доходит до лавки, на которой Накамото устроился с сигаретой. Снизу лицо Донена, почему-то, выглядит еще более недовольным, чем обычно, но в итоге он просто достает свою пачку и прикуривает тоже.  
— Чо не сказал, что тут снег, а, — выдыхает с первой затяжкой и придирчиво оглядывает сырую, уже чуть подмерзшую лавку. — Жопу отморозишь.  
Накамото на это только философски пожимает плечами и продолжает смотреть, наверняка, очень этим раздражая.  
Только вот он просто не может не.

У Донена теперь черные волосы, но все такая же ужасно бледная кожа. Еще у него синяки под глазами и обветренные сухие губы. Которые Юта — спустя столько лет — все еще бы  
поцеловал.

— Я могу поинтересоваться, зачем ты приперся ко мне на ночь глядя?  
— Можешь, — кивает Накамото и все-таки отводит взгляд, стряхивая столбик пепла в грязную лужу. — Почему же нет.  
Только вот, знал бы он еще сам — зачем.

На другом конце этого бестолкового шумного города Тэен уже, наверное, включает свет на маленькой старой кухне. Ставит на плиту чайник и достает из настенного шкафа свою любимую пузатую кружку из старбакса, всего на пару секунд спотыкаясь взглядом о кружку самого Накамото, которую он притащил совсем недавно из своей квартиры. Но Тэен в очередной раз лишь встряхивает головой, убеждая себя, что все в порядке.  
Что он любит Юту, а Юта — его.

— Ты сломался или еще больше деградировал, пока мы не виделись? — уточняет Донен, прицельно отправляя окурок в развороченную дворовыми псами потенциальную клумбу.  
— Я соскучился, — просто отвечает Юта, и швыряет свой туда же. Мажет — ничего нового.  
— Интересно, — Донен в ответ непонятно кивает, и направляется к подъезду. — Пошли, я уже не чувствую пальцы на ногах.  
Накамото хочет сказать, что вообще, кажется, уже ничего не чувствует, но в итоге лишь поднимается, кряхтя как старый дед, и идет за бывшим — кем-то. Идет за бывшим всем.

У Донена в квартире тепло и чисто, пахнет кондиционером для белья, которое развешено на сушилке, любимой доненовой пастой с грибами и им самим — тоже пахнет. Юта на пару мгновений зажмуривается, вдыхая поглубже, и почти готов проскулить что-нибудь жалкое.   
Например,

обними меня,  
пожалуйста, обними.

Донен его терзаний, кажется, даже не замечает: раздевается и идет босиком на кухню, без вопросов доставая из холодильника две банки пива. Кидает одну подошедшему Накамото и усаживается на табуретку.  
— Соскучился, значит.  
Пиво открывается с привычным пшиком, и Юта выигрывает себе пару мгновений, собирая губами пену.  
— Что, не верится?  
— Нет, почему, — Донен делает сразу несколько больших глотков. — Я тоже.  
Он не произносит слово соскучился, но улыбается криво так, будто у него тоже что-то болит до сих пор. Несмотря на всю ту херню, которую они друг другу сделали после. Донен такой же в конец проебаный, как и сам Накамото, и никто из них не возьмется утверждать, что это не они сами друг с другом сделали.  
А сделали слишком много, раз Юта так испугался любви Тэена к себе, что теперь сидит здесь.

Ему тошно от себя, тошно от ситуации и от того, что он делает все это с людьми, которые его окружают. И как бы он не злился когда-то на Донена, с ним сейчас — он тоже делает мерзость и ему виновато.  
До густого противного комка в горле и тянущей боли под ребрами, ему виновато, но.  
Юта все равно произносит:

— Почему я все еще хочу тебя, — голос срывается, и он прячет осечку в новом глотке; заканчивает жалко: — Обнять?  
Донен кривится, будто Накамото ему зарядил со всей силы в живот, и отворачивается к зашторенному окну. У него болезненно дергается острый кадык, а потом он поворачивается с нахмуренными серьезно бровями:  
— Обнять или использовать?

И.

Накамото Донену смотрит прямо в глаза, а сам думает и о Тэене тоже. Одновременно, и очень по-разному.  
Еще он думает, что Донен — тот самый Донен, который когда-то казался сильным и жестоким, который когда-то сделал Юте очень много больных вещей, сейчас, скажи Накамото прямо, все позволит. Не из чувства вины, не из жалости.  
Позволит просто.  
И, если честно, Юта не знает, какую из двух возможных ошибок ему выбрать.

Но Донен – Донен выбирает за него: отставляет банку на стол и раскрывает руки, мол, иди, обнимай, если так хочешь. У него болезненно поджаты губы, а глаза блестят так, будто там, за темной, почти черной радужкой, рушатся покинутые всеми, заброшенные города. Громадами обветшавших многоэтажек осыпаются прямо под ноги беспечно ступившего на их территорию Накамото.   
Оглушительно, но не погребая его под собой.

Юта отставляет свою банку тоже. Смотрит на подрагивающие бледные кисти, неестественно повисшие в воздухе, а потом подходит одним порывом и жмется. Прячется в единственной уцелевшей комнате полностью разрушенного города, слыша, как трещинами идут и эти стены.

Донен пахнет Доненом.

Это единственная мысль в голове Накамото, когда он утыкается холодным носом в изгиб чужой шеи. Стоять, согнувшись, неудобно до тупой ноющей боли в пояснице, но Юта все равно упрямо мнет в кулаках футболку на чужих боках. Донен руками скользит по его спине – едва ощутимо, но не боязно, совсем не боязно. А так, как можно касаться давно потерянной дорогой вещи – бережно и с абсолютным неверием в реальность происходящего. 

\- Я соскучился, - задушено повторяет Юта, а потом делает то, что делать ни в коем случае нельзя: целует мягко доненову шею.   
Простым прикосновением губами к коже – целует долго.

Донен не вздрагивает и не срывается дыханием, но его руки, наконец, замирают и тяжелеют на лопатках Накамото.  
\- У тебя есть кто-то, - говорит он пустым бесцветным голосом. Мятая, исписанная прошлым бумага – хрустит и готова вот-вот порваться.   
\- Ага.  
Донен повторяет за ним все так же глухо:   
\- Ага.   
Давит руками, на себя тянет, вынуждая усесться прямо на свои колени – он никогда так не делал. Накамото чувствует себя странно, уязвимо и мерзко от осознания, что вообще сейчас творит, но.   
Накамото ни на каплю не чувствует себя неправильно.   
\- Сам договаривайся со своей совестью, - рвется таки голосом Донен и. 

Целует тоже - целует в губы. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 190303


	2. акт второй

Февраль — холодный и злой.  
Донен февраль ненавидит, но где-то в глубине души — не так уж и глубоко, на самом деле — очень четко осознает, что он и сам такой. У него в голове заледенелые намертво бывшие оттепели: опасная грязная твердь, неосторожный шаг — разобьешься. Ему зло и пусто, очень пусто, а еще Донену — холодно. Он тянет на пальцы рукава свитера, поднимает ворот своего серого пальто, плотнее запахивает шарф, но.  
Донену так холодно изнутри и это нельзя исправить лишним слоем одежды.

Иногда Донен думает, что ненавидит себя больше всяких сезонов и непогод — и даже просто, больше всего. Все обоснованно и заслуженно, но от этого только тяжелее.  
Именно поэтому в пятницу вечером Донен едва переставляет ноги по пути домой. Поток торопящихся с работы людей плавно огибает его, словно шумная горная река — одинокий камень. Она его сточит, обязательно со временем сточит, но пока что Донен все еще переставляет ноги, даже если это стоит ему огромных усилий.

На улице слякоть и сумерки.  
Яркий, ослепительно яркий фонарь у выхода из метро бьет по измученным бессонницей глазам, и Донен зажмуривается, выныривая из потока людей в сторону. Приваливается к стене круглосуточного супермаркета, достает из пачки последнюю сигарету и прикуривает.

Февраль — уродливый и жалкий.

Грязный, неопределившийся: царапает когтистыми черными лапами голых деревьев мутную серость неба, скользкой слякотью под ногами так и норовит опрокинуть тебя на землю. Правда, Донен падать не боится: оправданно считает, что ниже ему — некуда. А пара лишних синяков — было бы о чем волноваться.  
Его куда больше беспокоят те, что под высоким воротом простой черной водолазки расползаются по ключицам и шее. Заживающие желтизной напоминания, что Донен снова и снова переживает свой собственный День Сурка.  
День этот по плану всегда выпадает на пятницу и начинается с сидящего на той самой лавке у подъезда Накамото: он похож на грязного, подранного дворовым котом воробья. Сутулится зябко, поджимает к груди коленки, дожидаясь Донена с работы, и курит.  
Курит каждую сигарету так, будто пытается вытравить из себя все живое одним лишь никотиновым дымом — так себе попытка, кстати.

Но Донен все равно подходит вплотную и тянет руку, потому что заходить за новой пачкой не стал: какой в этом смысл, если он знал прекрасно, что Накамото снова будет здесь. Будет смотреть снизу вверх больными потухшими глазами, на самом дне зрачков которых можно — едва-едва — различить отражение самого Донена.  
Бледное и уставшее, хрупкое стылое отражение, за которое, кажется, можно и дьяволу душу продать.  
Впрочем, Донен не уверен, что он все еще не.

Потому что сигарету он из чужих пальцев принимает, задерживая прикосновение на лишние пару секунд. Хотя, возможно, Накамото и сам это мгновение на двоих растягивает: ничего романтичного или стоящего внимания, просто холодная кожа к холодной коже, но.  
Когда Донен касается Накамото, пожирающая изнутри ненависть почему-то затихает.

Сигареты у Юты крепче доненовых: скребут небо и глотку, горчат и пробивают на неприятные слезы. Донен от них никогда не отказывается, потому что плохие решения — это точно его конек. В этом есть совершенно очевидная доля мазохизма и самоистязания, которое, потенциально, должно хоть немного оправдать все то дерьмо, которое они по отношению к Тэену делают, но оно —

оно ничего не оправдывает.

Донен делает несколько глубоких затяжек, а потом отбрасывает недокуренную сигарету в сторону и, не оборачиваясь, идет к подъезду.  
Потому что ему совсем не нужно оборачиваться: каждый шаркающий шаг Накамото за спиной скребет не только стертый подъездный кафель, но и что-то внутри — тоже. И Донен чувствует себя огромной и всепоглощающей пустотой, когда уже в квартире заглядывает в очередной раз в расширенные чужие зрачки, а там — такая же бездна. Гудит необорванной вовремя нотой, неуместно и жалко в полной тишине, когда за спинами захлопывается входная дверь.  
— Как работа? — Накамото стягивает свои изорванные кеды и дергает уголком губ, пытаясь придать сиплому слабому голосу хоть немного легкости.  
Донен не разувается. Приваливается прямо в пальто к стене и смотрит, как Юта стаскивает куртку, как оправляет сбитую толстовку и только после этого — поворачивается. У него темные тени под глазами и сухие искусанные губы. Донену его не жаль, Донену и себя не жаль, на самом-то деле, но от чужого вида в грудине больно тянет и ноет. Паршиво, до кома в горле.  
Он говорит:  
— Я очень устал.  
И говорит он совсем не про работу — Юта понимает.

Только с пониманием этим ничего правильного снова не делает: вместо этого подходит ближе, холодными подрагивающими пальцами разматывает доненов шарф и улыбается уже по-настоящему. Остро, болезненно, но по-настоящему.  
— Извини, — шепчет, когда начинает стягивать с плеч Донена пальто. — Извини, правда.  
Донен позволяет ему: и раздеть себя, и усесться на колени, расшнуровывая ботинки, и разуть, как ребенка, позволяет тоже. Юта встает все с той же улыбкой и все такими же ледяными пальцами подцепляет доненовы запястья — осторожно и почти трепетно.

Какой же ебучий абсурд.

Ему бы перед Тэеном так извиняться-улыбаться-бестолковой нежностью целовать запястья, но Юта, почему-то, снова и снова выбирает Донена. Он прикрывает глаза, судорожными вдохами пуская по доненовым предплечьям мурашки, и снова целует.  
Левое запястье.  
Правое.  
Костяшки доненовых пальцев — по очереди.

Донену себя не жаль, поэтому он перехватывает руки Накамото и тянет его ближе. Настолько, чтобы носом потереться о чужой висок, глубоко втягивая сложный запаха сигарет, ментолового шампуня и февраля. Злого, стылого февраля.  
— Ты совсем холодный, — говорит шепотом, проходясь ладонями по бокам Накамото вниз и забираясь ими под толстовку. — Долго ждал?  
Юта в ответ усмехается. Поворачивает голову, чтобы мазнуть губами по доненовой щеке, а потом заглянуть в глаза с почти жестоким:  
— Иногда думаю, что все эти годы.  
Это нечестно, неправильно и больно, но Донен улыбается. Накамото его улыбку тут же жадно сцеловывает, руками тоже под водолазку лезет: он весь — вспыхивающая одним мгновением спичка.  
Маленькое открытое пламя прямо в доненовых объятиях.  
— Я тебе столько раз говорил, — обрывая поцелуй, еще шире улыбается он. — Что думать — это вообще не твое.

Юта на это лишь головой коротко качает, беспомощно дергая губами в усмешке. Смотрит своими больными потухшими глазами, на самом дне зрачков которых можно — едва-едва — различить его абсолютное к Донену обожание.  
Бледное и уставшее, хрупкое стылое обожание, за которое, кажется, можно и дьяволу душу продать.  
Оно выражается в жадных, но осторожных прикосновениях ладоней к животу прямо под водолазкой. В том, как Накамото снова целует — сначала в губы, а потом спускается губами по линии челюсти и на шею; языком медленно лижет дважды, будто пытаясь донена на вкус — целиком, без остатка.  
Прикусывает кожу до рваного вдоха.  
Прижимается влажно губами.

И в такие моменты Донену и правда себя не жаль, потому что ему за все это

не стыдно.

`

Февраль — холодный и злой.  
Донен носом прячется в огромном шарфе от кусачего ветра и уверенным шагом спускается вниз по улице, всеми силами стараясь не навернуться в какую-нибудь из бесконечных грязных луж. Судорожно оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь среди пестрящих светящихся вывесок найти, наконец, хоть какой-нибудь цветочный, и как только по правую руку попадается один — тут же заныривает внутрь под тихий перезвон колокольчика над входом.

Тепло помещения тут же обволакивает Донена плотной ватой, поэтому на тихое «добро пожаловать» из-за прилавка он лишь коротко кивает, даже не оборачиваясь, потому что сразу же начинает внимательно изучать выставленные в больших вазах готовые букеты. Теряется на несколько лишних секунд между красными и белыми розами, но в итоге тянется ко вторым — красный, решает он, слишком драматичен для дня рождения.

Тэена Донен видел только на фотографиях, поэтому насмешку судьбы осознает лишь в тот момент, когда уже подходит к прилавку с букетом в руках.  
— Определились с выбором?  
Голос у него мягкий-мягкий, на губах — вежливая улыбка. Тэен тянет руки за букетом, чтобы его поправить перед продажей, но так и застывает неловко в неоконченном движении, потому что, кажется, Донена тоже узнает. Ломаные линии бледных, отчаянно тонких запястий начинают подрагивать, и Тэен опускает руки на прилавок, очевидно пытаясь не уронить вместе с ними свою отработанную вежливую улыбку.  
— Вроде того, — осторожно кивает Донен, и кладет букет рядом с чужими пальцами. — Тэен, я прав?  
Свою ошибку он осознает только в тот момент, когда прозвучавший вопрос застывает огромным и практически чистосердечным в воздухе. Но Тэен на чужую осечку лишь улыбается шире, сменяя профессиональную вежливость на что-то более личное, и кивает.  
— Донен, я прав? Юта много о вас рассказывал, — говорит все так же мягко совершенно ровным голосом. — Раньше.  
На голове у Тэена полнейший беспорядок из высветленных, наверняка сухих и жестких волос, а глаза у него — жженая карамель; сладко и горько. Донену не нужно больше пары мгновений, чтобы понять, как в такого человека можно влюбиться.  
Как такого человека можно предать — вот тут у Донена вопросы.  
— Наверняка, ничего лестного, — криво усмехается он, тоже опираясь ладонями о прилавок. Ему душно и некомфортно, поэтому он цепляется взглядом за белые бутоны кустовых роз.  
Цветы — для коллеги, у которой завтра день рождения; Донена выбрали их покупать только потому, что из всего мужского коллектива их небольшого офиса у него и правда есть хоть какое-то понимание эстетики.  
— Нет, почему же, — улыбкой в голосе проговаривает Тэен. — Он говорил много… интересного.

Раньше.

Донен усмехается на собственные мысли, и кидает быстрый взгляд на часы, прежде чем поднять его обратно на своего внезапного — и совсем не желанного — собеседника. За стеклянными витринами ветром бесится все тот же февраль, доживающий свои последние дни, чавкает грязными лужами под подошвами прохожих — и под шинами проезжающих мимо машин. Донену бы взять этот злополучный букет, расплатиться и нырнуть в непогоду обратно, забывая дорогу и к этому магазину — и к своему прошлому, которое почему-то вылезло в настоящее и теперь уже здесь делает больно не только ему одному, но.

Но плохие решения — это все еще его главный конек, поэтому Донен широко улыбается, предлагая вежливо:  
— Вы могли бы поделиться, что такого интересного обо мне рассказывал Накамото, за чашкой кофе, — и сам не знает, зачем. Это словно засыпать соли прямо в открытую рану из одного лишь любопытства: а правда будет так уж больно?  
Тэен кивает:  
— Думаю, действительно мог бы.  
Тэен пробивает букет и тоже смотрит на экран своего смартфона, делясь вслух:  
— Уверен, в такую непогоду я могу закрыть магазин на полчаса раньше.

Донен наблюдает за тем, как он меняет табличку на «закрыто», запирает дверь и гасит основной свет, уже из удобного кресла за прилавком. Перед ним на небольшой тумбочке стоят две разномастные кружки с кофе и открытая коробка конфет.  
Цветочный, в котором работает Тэен, совсем небольшой, но очень уютный — в теплых пастельных тонах, с цветочными фресками и разномастными горшками комнатных растений не на продажу на всех возможных горизонтальных поверхностях. Донен в цветах не разбирается от слова совсем, но насыщенный аромат всех букетов разом ему определенно нравится: он дурит голову фривольной безответственностью за все внутри этого магазина происходящее.  
Мягкая улыбка Тэена, когда тот перед Доненом на стул присаживается, дурит голову тоже.  
— У вас тут очень уютно, — аккуратно начинает разговор Донен, наконец беря в руки обжигающую кружку и делая маленький глоток.  
Кофе — явно растворимый, но не такой уж и плохой, горчит на кончике языка; Донен коротко облизывает губы.  
— Спасибо.  
Он замечает, как внимательным взглядом Тэен отмечает — его непроизвольный жест, его подпрыгнувший в глотке кадык, его-  
Его растекшиеся по шее кляксами гематомы, потому что сегодня — сегодня только понедельник.

Донен шумно прочищает горло, возвращая чужое внимание:  
— Так что насчет историй?  
У него жалко сипит голос, и Тэен, наверняка, отмечает и это тоже, потому что откидывается на спинку, беспомощно заламывая брови.  
— Мы правда остались здесь ради них?  
А ради чего, — хочется спросить Донену, но он быстро прикусывает губу, отставляя кружку обратно на тумбочку, и подается вперед, опираясь локтями на колени и сцепляя пальцы в замок. Вглядывается внимательно в тэеновы карамельные — жженые — глаза и бессильно качает головой.  
— Еще бы я знал, ради чего мы здесь остались.  
Его, почему-то, совсем не шокирует осознание, что Тэен обо всем не просто догадывается, а совершенно точно — знает. Донену от этого до пустого никак, и только под ребрами, едва ощутимо, он чувствует странное распирающее облегчение. Жалкое и эгоистичное, но — облегчение.  
Тэен всегда Донену виделся почти нереальным, эфемерным и очень-очень слабым существом, но прямо сейчас перед ним сидит всего лишь уставший, упрямо нахмуренный мальчишка с больными внимательными глазами — и это не лучше, но.

Это легче.

— Я хотел понять, что же в вас такого особенного, — сразу наотмашь бьет этот самый мальчишка, и подается вперед тоже, зеркально копируя позу Донена.  
На запястьях у Тэена — острые выступающие косточки, и это — красиво. Донен не к месту думает, что такие тонкие — их же только целовать, и не понимает, как это все с ним произошло.  
— Ничего, — говорит он, пожимая плечами. — Ничего во мне особенного нет.  
Но Тэен качает несогласно головой.  
Тэен снова его оглядывает, всего сразу — и даже немного вовнутрь залезает беспардонно, острым взглядом препарируя то, до чего с такого расстояния дотянуться получается.  
А потом усмехается — почти беспомощно.  
— Есть, — говорит глухо и тянется совсем близко, заглядывая Донену в глаза с расстояния, на котором чувствуешь кожей чужие выдохи. — Что-то в вас точно есть.

Сегодня понедельник, — думает Донен.  
Двадцать пятое февраля — самого паршивого февраля в его и так не слишком радужной жизни.

Где-то в этом бестолковом шумном городе Юта уже, наверное, включает свет на маленькой старой тэеновой кухне. Ставит на плиту чайник и достает из настенного шкафа свою дурацкую кружку с эмблемой марвел, которую притащил не так уж и давно из своей квартиры. Спотыкается взглядом о настенные часы, невольно отсчитывая минуты до возвращения Тэена домой, и тут же встряхивает головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли.  
Мысли о том, как Тэен его любит, а он-

— Во мне нет ничего особенного, — увереннее, но на полтона тише повторяет Донен, и даже не думает отодвигаться.

Сегодня двадцать пятое февраля, понедельник.  
У человека, которого, должно быть, любит Накамото, до неправильного тонкие и ломкие запястья,  
расчерченные зеленоватыми паутинками вен под бледной, почти прозрачной кожей.

И Донен, сам не зная почему, цепляется мыслями именно за эти две вещи, когда Тэен сокращает расстояние до нуля и

с рваным всхлипом его целует.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 190316


	3. акт третий

По утрам Юта на вкус — сигареты и зубная паста с отдушкой зеленого чая.

Тэен зарывается пальцами в чужие, растрепанные после сна волосы и позволяет Накамото усадить себя на кухонную тумбу. Позволяет жадно выцеловывать себе шею — так, будто это вообще все, что Юте от жизни нужно. Он вообще позволяет Юте делать с собой все, что тому вздумается, потому что доверяет ему куда больше, чем следовало бы после всего полугода знакомства.  
Ему безопасно и спокойно рядом с Накамото, словно возвращаться домой после тяжелого и неприятного дня и заваривать свой любимый чай. Звучит до глупого романтизированно, но Тэен с собой поделать не может — да и не хочет: он чувствует себя таким влюбленным и таким любимым, что иногда ему становится панически страшно.  
Страшно снова остаться без всего этого.

Но Накамото не уходит: ни когда Тэен впервые срывается, ни после. Принимает все те вещи, которые у самого Тэена в себе принять не получается, так, будто это что-то совершенно нормальное. И даже больше — так, будто Тэен нравится ему вообще любым: расстроенным, подавленным, злым или рыдающим из-за сущей мелочи.

Он говорит всегда, чуть улыбаясь:  
— Я же тоже не подарок, но тебя все устраивает.  
И у Тэена действительно не находится аргументов.

Потому что Юта — он и правда далеко не подарок. Тэен, кажется, впервые в жизни встречает настолько сложного человека: сколько ни тянись к нему, сколько закрытых дверей ни открывай, останется еще больше тех, к которым отмычку вообще едва ли получится подобрать.  
Но постепенно Накамото открывается ему сам, рассказывает вещи, о которых ему говорить тяжело в принципе, и тогда паника внутри Тэена успокаивается, потому что взгляд, которым в моменты откровений смотрит на него Юта — этот взгляд не врет.

Именно в один из таких разговоров Тэен впервые слышит о Донене.

Юта говорит о нем с напускной иронией и просто невыносимой долей сарказма, но за всем этим Тэен слышит отчаянную глухую тоску, которая отзывается в нем самом тупой мерзкой болью. Обжигающей и обидной, похожей на ревность — но все же, не ею.

(Так он говорит себе)

Даже спустя время он не слишком понимает тот род отношений, который Юту и Донена связывал, но у себя в голове представляет второго ужасным и крайне неприятным типом. Тэен его не видел ни разу в жизни, но, кажется, он очень и очень Донена ненавидит просто за факт его существования и за то,  
как иногда по ночам Юта остается курить, сидя на подоконнике в комнате с выключенным светом.

У него в такие моменты подрагивают пальцы, в которых зажата сигарета, а взгляд — пустой-пустой. Выжженный дотла.  
Тэену страшно подходить ближе и этой бездны касаться, поэтому он остается сидеть поблизости, сбитыми вдохами отсчитывая минуты до того, как Юта встряхнет зло головой, потушит окурок и обернется с извиняющейся улыбкой на губах.  
За что он извиняется — Тэен не хочет знать тоже.  
Ему вообще было бы куда проще не знать о многих вещах, которые касаются Донена, потому что как к ним относиться — он просто не может для себя решить. Но время от времени Юта забывается — это случается редко, очень редко, но Юта забывается и.

Рассказывает какие-то глупые мелочи из их общего с Доненом прошлого с улыбкой на лице.

У Тэена тоже есть прошлое.  
Яркое, солнечное прошлое, которое иногда застает врасплох воспоминаниями о большом, молодом и глупом; об очень и очень искреннем. Поэтому Тэен все прекрасно понимает, но он свое прошлое  
по имени называть не чувствует никакой необходимости.

Оно стерлось, осталось в дальних папках заброшенных в коробку старых флэшек. У прошлого Тэена нет лица — только ослепительная улыбка с ямочками на щеках, которая нет-нет, да приснится в одном из абсурдных бессюжетных снов, оставляя после себя на утро только слабый отголосок ностальгии.

А у прошлого Юты лицо есть, и его Тэен тоже со временем узнает на одной из фотографий на чужом смартфоне.  
Донен оказывается тощим и хмурым, но почему-то, совершенно не неприятным. Он бледный, на контрасте с безразмерной черной толстовкой, рукава которой почти трогательно натянуты на пальцы. Эта фотография — случайная, потому что Донена совершенно очевидно застали врасплох и ему это совсем не понравилось.

Тэену все это не нравится тоже.

Он не понимает, что происходит, потому что в реальности — в реальности не происходит ничего.  
В реальности он любит Юту, а Юта — его, и это одна из тех вещей, в которых у Тэена просто не получается сомневаться. Даже когда они ссорятся — Тэену не страшно, потому что Юта всегда возвращается, чтобы снова и снова целовать его на маленькой старой кухне и шептать на ухо глупую бесполезную ерунду просто потому, что он прекрасно знает, как Тэену это нравится.

Тэен чувствует себя в безопасности, раз за разом выкидывая из головы такие дурацкие тревоги и сомнения до тех пор, пока однажды утром Накамото не оказывается на вкус как сигареты и

зубная паста с клубничной отдушкой.

Глупость сущая, на такие мелочи обращать внимание — Тэен не настолько напуган, но.  
Почему-то, совсем не понятно зачем и почему, Тэен знает, что Донену

больше всего нравится именно клубника.  
`

Февраль — одинокий и пустой.  
Тэену зябко и тоскливо видеть вокруг себя бесконечную серость во всех возможных, но обязательно грязных, оттенках. Скользкие улицы залиты мутными лужами, а у Тэена, сколько он ни пытался переучиться, не получается ходить так, чтобы ноги не оказывались по колено в грязи заляпанными. Он просто смирился каждый раз отряхивать джинсы по приходу на работу: если дать им немного подсохнуть, ткань очищается не так уж и тяжело.  
Правда, работает это только с тканью.

Самому отряхнуться у Тэена, как он ни старается, просто не выходит. Хотя, справедливости ради, стоит заметить, что не так уж он и старается — и даже сам это осознает. Он чувствует себя дезориентированным, больным и забытым; вымороженным изнутри стылым ветром и.

Очень и очень одиноким.

Тэену больше не страшно, Тэену — никак. Он запутался слишком во многих вещах — не только вокруг, но и у себя в голове — тоже. И единственное место, где он теперь чувствует себя в безопасности — это его маленький цветочный магазин.  
Среди растений ему тихо и тепло, а когда привозят первые в этом году ветки мимозы, Тэен весь день не может перестать улыбаться, потому что солнечные плюшевые цветы напоминают ему о том самом большом, молодом и глупом. Ему отчаянно хочется вытащить чужое имя из прошлого, использовать как щит от того, что происходит в настоящем, но у Тэена просто не получается.

У Тэена ничего не получается и никто не собирается Тэену с этим помогать.

Никто не приходит и не спасает его — и это нормально, это совершенно естественно, но Тэену все больше это кажется нечестным. Просто до обидного несправедливым, потому что он все время, совсем все время один — даже в те моменты, когда Накамото рядом и его целует.  
А это — это неправильно.  
Поцелуи Накамото жгутся на губах, режутся, но все, о чем Тэен думает —

а сколько раз он  
заочно  
целовался с Доненом.

Эти мысли — неоформленные, едва ли полностью осознанные, но на дне расширенных дурных зрачков Накамото Тэен каждый раз находит их отголоски. Испуганные жалкие отголоски.  
Поэтому когда в понедельник вечером в магазин вместе с пустым февралем врывается хмурый и бледный, самый что ни на есть настоящий Ким Донен, Тэен делает самую большую глупость, которую вообще в этой ситуации сделать мог —

Тэен замыкает сомнительный круг.

За стеклянными витринами ветром бесится все тот же февраль, доживающий свои последние дни, чавкает грязными лужами под подошвами прохожих — и под шинами проезжающих мимо машин. Но в магазине — в магазине приглушенный свет, а ароматы букетов забивают легкие и дурят голову не хуже алкоголя. Тэену совсем не страшно, Тэену вдруг до безобразия легко, потому что чужие губы отвечают на поцелуй спустя всего пару мгновений, а это значит, что Тэен в своей огромной и непростительной ошибке — наконец не один.

Губы у Донена мягкие, влажные и очень осторожные. На них тоже налетом выветрившаяся горечь сигарет, но с ягодным привкусом, и Тэену — если ни о чем другом не задумываться — нравится.  
Но он все равно отстраняется первым.  
Дышит сбито, медленно открывая глаза, и чувствует кожей такие же рваные выдохи, потому что Донен не спешит отодвинуться. Так и замирает с приоткрытыми губами и большими перепуганными глазами застигнутого врасплох ребенка.  
Тэен вряд ли сможет ненавидеть человека с такими глазами — так он в тот момент думает.

— Вы все еще можете рассказать мне пару интересных историй, — говорит он тихо. Тэену совсем не страшно, и спустя слишком долгое время — наконец-то, не пусто.  
Донен моргает заторможено, а потом с трудом фокусирует взгляд, продолжая при этом до побелевших костяшек сжимать сложенные в замок ладони. Он бледный, болезненно бледный, особенно на контрасте с выкрашенными в иссиня-черный волосами и темными тенями под глазами. У Донена болезненно впалые щеки и влажные от поцелуя губы — он выглядит хрупким, почти хрустальным.  
Коснешься — пойдет огромными уродливыми трещинами.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит Донен глухо. Он не уточняет, за что именно ему жаль, а Тэен не собирается спрашивать, потому что.  
— Так уж и жаль?

Нет, — спустя мгновение качает головой Донен, потому что Тэен прав: ему не стыдно за все случившееся и совсем не жаль. И если бы все можно было отмотать на месяцы назад, если бы Накамото снова появился перед его подъездом вместе с первыми заморозками — он бы вновь его к себе пустил, просто потому что Донен не смог бы по-другому.  
А если не можешь иначе, жалеть — зачем?

Тэен понимает.  
Чувствует, как губы непроизвольно растягиваются в беспомощной горькой улыбке, и качает головой тоже, потому что глаза начинают безбожно гореть. Вся его вымороженная пустота лопается огромным мыльным пузырем; лживым и притворным.  
Потому что за ней — за ней у Тэена тоски так много. Просто до нечестного много.  
И прямо в этот самый момент ему больше всего хочется ненавидеть Донена, ненавидеть Юту — ненавидеть, возможно, весь нечестный по отношению к нему мир, но.  
Ненавидеть у Тэена не получается, потому что из всех троих он понял главное, почему-то, самым первым.

Накамото никогда не сбегал от Тэена,  
Накамото просто  
никогда от Донена не уходил.

И никто из них в этом не виноват.  
Но подсказывать — подсказывать Тэен никому ничего не будет.  
Поэтому он встает, пряча руки в карманы, и улыбается своей вежливой, годами выработанной улыбкой:  
— Думаю, кофе мы выпьем как-нибудь в другой раз.

Донен встает тоже.  
Улыбнуться у него не выходит, но он смотрит на Тэена с такой бесконечной глухой тоской, что на секунду тому даже становится мстительно легче.  
Всего на одну жалкую секунду — но становится.

— Я, — начинает Донен неуверенно, но так и не продолжает, цепляясь взглядом за лежащий на прилавке букет белых роз. Он вновь качает головой и неловко подхватывает со спинки кресла свое пальто.  
Окидывает Тэена быстрым, загнанным взглядом, а потом все-таки проговаривает вслух то, что не решался озвучить целиком даже в мыслях:  
— Мне действительно не стыдно за все, что произошло, но, — Донен глубоко и судорожно вдыхает. — Мне бесконечно жаль, что все это произошло с таким человеком, как вы.  
Тэен не сдерживается — усмехается истерично, а потом совсем уж неуместно безалаберно улыбается:  
— Каким — таким?

Февраль — злой и до зуда под кожей одинокий.  
Грязный, стылый, скользкий и подлый — Донен выскакивает в него и теряется силуэтом в неаккуратных лужах фонарного света и бликах фар проезжающих мимо автомобилей. Тэен провожает его внимательным взглядом, а потом остается стоять у приоткрытой двери, позволяя холодному ветру остервенело вылизывать его горящие соленые щеки.

«С человеком, который заслуживает только самого лучшего».

Ему так больно — просто невыносимо больно, и он понятия не имеет, что с этой болью теперь делать.

`

Когда Тэен возвращается домой ближе к полуночи, свет нигде не горит. Накамото курит на кухне свои ужасные горькие сигареты, и рядом с ним валяется смятая пустая пачка, которую, Тэен знает, он открыл только сегодня утром.  
— Ты так от рака легких загнешься, ты в курсе, — говорит он тихо и с совершенно садистским удовольствием замечает, как плечи Юты испуганно дергаются.  
— Поскорее бы, — с кривой ухмылкой отвечает тот.

Тэен не включает свет.  
Проходит на кухню, усаживается напротив Накамото и достает из своей купленной по дороге пачки тонких ментоловых сигарету. На удивленно вскинутую бровь он только легкомысленно пожимает плечами, а облако дыма с первой затяжки выпускает Юте прямо в лицо. Говорит тихо:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
И смотрит пристально в чужие, блестящие бликами фонарей за окном глаза.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — не врет Юта. Действительно не врет, но почему-то от этого никому не становится легче.  
Он некрасиво морщит нос, пытаясь сдержать набежавшие слезы, и беспомощно, горько поджимает губы.  
— Я изменял тебе, — выдыхает тихо, но твердо и уверенно. — С Доненом.

Тэен кивает.  
Тэен затягивается, чувствуя сомнительное, но всепоглощающее удовлетворение, потому что ему действительно нужно было это услышать вот так. Потому что он заслуживает слышать это именно так — прямо, глаза-в глаза.  
Он думает, что попроси Накамото прощения — он бы когда-нибудь простил. Думает, что будь это все одной большой дурной ошибкой — они смогли бы разобраться, как-нибудь. Что он любит Юту, а Юта — его.

Но иногда этого оказывается  
так бесконечно  
недостаточно.

Тэен так ничего и не говорит: смотрит все с той же табуретки, как Накамото забирает свою кружку с кухни, свою зубную щетку и шампунь из ванной, как закидывает в рюкзак пару забытых когда-то в этой квартире своих футболок.  
Не так уж и много его вещей в квартире Тэена было, а когда их не остается совсем, Юта приваливается плечом к дверному косяку у входа на кухню и долго внимательно смотрит.  
— Ты заслуживаешь совсем не этого, — произносит глухим, готовым сорваться голосом.  
Тэен усмехается больно, встает и подходит ближе. Ему кажется, что он готов развалиться на куски прямо здесь и сейчас, но у него даже не дрожат пальцы, когда он ими едва ощутимо касается щеки Накамото и замирает так на долгие полминуты.  
Смотрит в чужие — и правда, совсем чужие — глаза и не понимает, просто представить себе не может, как собирается с этим всем дальше справляться, но встряхивает головой упрямо и спускает руку, чтобы легко толкнуть Накамото в плечо.

Мол, тебе пора.  
Уходи, пожалуйста, и не возвращайся.

Но прежде, чем за Ютой захлопывается дверь, Тэен все-таки проговаривает пусто:

— Донен тоже так сказал: что этого всего я — не заслуживаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 190319


	4. когда опускается занавес

С первыми же днями весны город вздыхает с облегчением.  
Грязная серость никуда не уходит, но воздух — воздух просто меняется, и все это чувствуют. Неуловимо и непонятно, а дышится легче и свободнее.

Накамото не появлялся уже неделю, и в целом, Донен не то чтобы его ждал. Возможно, он просто не позволял себе ждать чего-либо, а возможно — действительно выгорел, потому что случившегося — для него тоже оказалось слишком.

Много.  
Больно.  
Сложно.

Нужное — все — подчеркнуть.

Но с приходом весны и правда дышится легче, поэтому Донен возвращается в квартиру, где окна распахнуты настежь. Беззаботный, успокоившийся, наконец, ветер, игриво ласкается с тонкими занавесками, и Донен не ставит на плиту чайник, не достает сигареты — просто садится за стол и бездумно смотрит в окно.  
Ему тихо.  
Так тихо Донену очень давно не было, и он не уверен, к добру ли это, но принимает ситуацию просто такой, какая она есть.

В красивых историях Донен бы уехал куда-нибудь далеко-далеко отсюда, потому после всего топтать подошвами один и тоже город на троих кажется ему слишком мерзкой затеей. Но в реальности — в реальности у Донена нет ни сил, ни, что важнее, никакой настоящей потребности что-то менять.  
В реальности у Донена нет смелости уйти оттуда, куда может вернуться человек,  
которого он совсем,  
вот честно, совсем не ждет.

Где-то в этом городе люди спешат по своим, несомненно, крайне важным делам. На дорогах шумят влажно шинами автомобили, а с крыш бодрой капелью стекает умерший на страницах очередного календаря февраль. На входе в маленький цветочный тихо звенит колокольчик, запуская внутрь очередного потерявшегося прохожего, случайно увидевшего букеты отчаянно теплых мимоз на витринах.

Жизнь не останавливается — торопится дальше, радуясь окончанию стылого забвения, а Донен.

Донен слышит тихий стук в дверь и бесконечно долгую минуту сомневается, стоит ли ему ее открывать, но все же встает, лениво шагая уставшими за день ногами в прихожую. Он все еще чувствует себя огромной и всепоглощающей пустотой, когда запускает промокшего бледного Накомото в квартиру и заглядывает в расширенные, перепуганные чужие зрачки.  
А там — там такая же бездна.  
И в глубине нее можно — едва-едва — различить отражение самого Донена.  
Такое же бледное и уставшее, хрупкое стылое отражение, за которое, кажется, можно и дьяволу душу продать.

Юта говорит тихо и хрипло, но почти с вызовом:  
— Мне не придется договариваться больше с совестью, если не придется от тебя уходить.

А Донен — Донен уверен, что свою душу он давно уже отдал в другие, абсолютно бестолковые, но

родные  
руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 190319


End file.
